On est pas là pour être ici
by Enelos
Summary: Disons que ce sont des moments dans la vie de Lily et James. Entre Lily et James, parfois avec les maraudeurs, parfois seuls, parfois ils s'aiment et parfois non. Et parfois ça a n'a aucun sens. M au cas où
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, me voilà avec ma première fanfiction, enfin ce n'en est pas vraiment une. Disons que ce sera plutôt un recueil de one-shots, plus ou moins long de moments de James et Lily (très original je sais).

Il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique entre les chapitres, j'écris un peu par rapport aux phases dans lesquelles je suis, ce soir, c'était plutôt guimauve, le prochain sera peut-être tout l'inverse !

Soyez indulgents, j'ai écris tout d'une traite et posté dans la foulée (on choisit pas quand ça nous prend d'écrire)

En début de chapitres, je mettrais le moment où se déroule l'action.

Evidemment (et malheureusement) aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

* * *

_Dernière année_

**Une chaussure dans la main**

_- Je t'aime tellement._

Les mots lui avaient apparemment échappés, il se retourna subitement, la chaussure qu'il venait de s'enlever toujours dans la main, pour un peu il se serait fait un torticolis. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle l'aimait quand même (ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble) mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça. Pas à ces mots balancés comme ça, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment.

Il remarqua alors qu'il la regardait comme si elle venait de Mars, une expression moldue qu'il entendait souvent et d'ailleurs il ne savait pas s'il pouvait l'utiliser à un moment comme celui là, mais ce n'était pas la question. Il lâcha sa chaussure qui tomba dans un bruit sourd. Elle le regardait les yeux plus humides qu'à l'accoutumée, elle hésitait clairement sur le bien fondé de cet aveu. Et lui, imbécile qu'il était, se contentait de l'observer.

_- Hein ?_

Il devait clairement faire un effort là, ce n'était pas ça qui allait la rassurer.

_- Lily..._

Et elle continuait juste de le fixer de ses yeux, yeux beaucoup trop larmoyants à son goût même... il fallait qu'il réagisse.

Il s'approcha d'elle, trébuchant sur la première chaussure qu'il avait enlevé. Bon, pour l'assurance, on repassera.

La jeune femme se contentait de jouer avec ses doigts, dans un état de nervosité absolue. Où était donc passé à ce moment le courage gryffondorien qui la caractérisait tant ?

James caressa l'idée d'être le responsable de l'agitation qui secouait vraisemblablement la rouquine fasse à lui. Un élan de fierté, et il dut l'avouer, de prétention naquit en lui. C'est qu'elle était pas facile à intimider sa Lily !

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, presque doucement, sur la défensive, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe de sa chambre. Ses parents étant absents pour les vacances d'avril, il avait proposé à sa chère et tendre de venir avec lui dans le manoir familial (c'était toujours mieux que de supporter la méchanceté de sa sœur qui s'était nettement amplifiée depuis le décès de leurs parents, l'été précédent) et ils rentraient tout juste d'une longue nuit avec les autres maraudeurs qui dormaient sûrement déjà comme des bienheureux dans leurs chambres respectives. Lily leur avait fait découvrir « une boîte de nuit », l'expérience avait été sympathique, ils avaient tous beaucoup bu, et par Merlin il devait avouer que les moldus étaient d'ingénieux « barmans ». Les mélanges d'alcools avaient eu raison des jeunes garçons et de sa moitié. Mais lui avait préféré rester plus sobre, il voulait garder le contrôle, avoir l'esprit clair pour chasser n'importe quel garçon qui se serait approché à plus de cinq mètres de sa dulcinée. Et il avait eu raison quand il repensa jalousement aux hommes qui avaient tenté d'entrer en contact avec la jeune femme les rares fois où il avait eu le dos tourné... Bien sûr, Lily les avait déjà gentiment remballé, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout, surtout qu'elle avait beaucoup bu.

Et justement, l'alcool semblait avoir eu raison de sa petit-amie, elle était dans une phase transitoire, encore légèrement éméchée mais en train de dé-saouler et elle avait osé le lui dire. Enfin.

_- C'est l'alcool qui parle ou bien... ? _Demanda t-il doucement. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr.

Lily ouvrit la bouche une fois puis la referma, elle avait apparemment beaucoup de mal à coordonner ses pensées et ses sentiments... et surtout à les dire.

_- Disons que ça aide_, lâche t-elle dans un souffle... _Ça aide à dire la vérité_, rajouta t-elle.

_- Je comprend pas_, avoua le jeune homme

_- Tu...tu étais là, comme toujours, toujours à t'occuper de moi, toujours à veiller... T'es toujours là. Moi, j'... j'ai jamais pu te le dire, alors que tu le mérites tellement. Je t'aime tellement. _

Elle baissa la tête, son discours n'était pas la plus belle déclaration de tous les temps mais ça lui suffisait, il savait où elle voulait en venir, elle avait du mal à faire part de ses sentiments, c'était déjà énorme. Pour lui, c'était même merveilleux.

Il se rapprocha, et la prit dans ses bras brusquement. Et il sourit, bêtement.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà un deuxième chapitre (Vous allez dire que j'ai un problème avec l'alcool à force, mais il se trouve que ces deux one shoots ont suivis comme ça)

Bon évidemment, je coupe au mauvais moment, mais un jour la suite (et l'explication) viendra x)

Enjoy !

_Sixième année_

**Juste un baiser**

Elle se tenait en face de lui. Il la regarda une fraction de seconde et la contourna pour accéder à la Grande Salle.

Il ne vit ni son regard désolé, ni sa bouche entrouverte prête à lui parler. Il l'ignora simplement.

Il la détestait. A ce moment là, il la détestait comme jamais il ne l'avait haït. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas comment la soirée avait pu se dégrader à ce point.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il ne lui parlait plus, mais jamais il ne lui avait autant manquer. Et la culpabilité la rongeait terriblement. Elle aurait voulu effacer cette soirée, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû descendre du dortoir. Elle avait bu plus que de raison, malheureusement l'alcool ne lui servait absolument pas d'excuse.

L'alcool n'était jamais une excuse.

_Les Gryffondors avaient eu droit à une victoire éclatante en ce début de mois de mai. Ils étaient qualifiés pour la finale de la coupe de Quidditch et absolument personne ne doutait de leur victoire. _

_Lily savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû descendre, elle savait que cette nuit aurait été déterminante pour elle. Elle avait un pressentiment sur cette soirée. James et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, et elle devait avouer qu'évidemment, comme toutes les autres filles de Poudlard, elle était tombée sous son charme._

_Seulement voilà, c'était trop facile. Il plaçait un compliment ou deux derrière un éblouissant sourire et l'affaire était jouée. C'était trop facile et elle n'aimait pas ça. Cette vulnérabilité, cet échec personnel de ne pas avoir su résister à l'ouragan Potter la classant au même rang que toutes ces pimbêches incapables de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses beaux yeux, l'insupportaient. Il fallait qu'elle prenne de la distance, elle ne pouvait pas lui donner la satisfaction « d'avoir eu Evans »_

_Mais elle était descendue fêter la victoire avec eux, prête à l'ignorer. Forte de ses convictions, elle s'était laissée aller dans l'ambiance générale et très vite (trop vite même, elle ne tenait définitivement pas l'alcool) elle s'était retrouvée sur la piste improvisée, dansant joyeusement avec un de ses camarades._

_Elle n'avait pas encore approchée James, elle l'avait vu, de loin, entouré comme toujours, tel un souverain. Terriblement attirant. Diablement séduisant. Il riait, il hurlait parfois, mais il restait absolument charmant. Il avait un charisme effroyable. _

_Elle lui avait donc tourné le dos et avait dansé avec Pete. Vite fatiguée elle s'était assise sur une chaise laissée à l'abandon. Et là, il était évidemment arrivé._

_- Alors Lily ?_

_- James ? Je crois que quelqu'un a ensorcelé le sol en sables mouvants, essaie de ne pas trop bouger._

_Il rit franchement en la regardant et s'accroupit, il posa ses bras sur ses jambes._

_- Tout ce que tu risques à ce rythme là, c'est de tomber simplement de ta chaise, _ajouta t-il en la redressant alors qu'elle penchait dangereusement sur la droite.

_- J'ai bu._

_- Je sais, je t'ai vu._

_- Tu me surveilles maintenant ? _

_- Je ne te l'ai jamais caché Lily,_ répondit t-il en souriant doucement.

_Elle le regarda franchement et son cœur s'emballa sans retenue. Que risquait-elle au final ? Oui, elle avait craqué pour lui mais après tout, une simple nuit n'aurait pas de fâcheuses conséquences pour elle, ni pour lui d'ailleurs. Elle en avait le droit. Une petite nuit au milieu de toutes ces années ce n'était pas grand chose._

_- Euh, Lily, réagis._

_- Fait chaud._

_- Ok, allez va te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage _

_La jeune fille acquiesça, se leva et se rassit aussi sec._

_- Je crois que j'irai dans une heure. Ou peut être deux._

_- Allez viens, je t'amène._

_- L'attrapeur et capitaine de surcroît, ferait mieux de ne pas quitter la fête organisée à moitié pour lui._

_- Je pense qu'ils réussiront à gérer 10 minutes sans moi, _répondit t-il avec un demi sourire.

_Il l'attrapa par le bras et plaça son autre main autour de sa taille. Lily rougit subitement, et s'efforça de ne pas tituber plus qu'il était possible._

_Il la mena à sa chambre à lui et la laissa seule dans la salle de bain. Elle ne sut pas trop combien de temps elle resta là à s'asperger le visage d'eau pour finalement s'asseoir par terre, mais au bout d'un moment il frappa à la porte._

_- Lily ? Demanda t-il d'une voix inquiète._

_- Ouep, ouep, ouep, marmonna t-elle._

_Il poussa doucement la porte et la trouva à même le sol. Elle le regardait étrangement._

_- Lily jolie, ce soir tu as vraiment trop bu !_

_- C'est ta faute._

_James haussa les sourcils et s'accroupit face à elle._

_- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais j'en suis désolé._

_- J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça._

_- Lily jolie ? Vraiment ? _Il sourit.

_- Je vais t'embrasser._

_Il se recula légèrement, étonné et un peu abasourdi._

_- Je pense pas que tu devrais, t'es saoule comme un gallion. Et ça a été suffisamment difficile pour nous créer une amitié. Inutile de tout gâcher pour ça. Tu danses avec Pete et p..._

_- Oh oh ! Tes jaloux ! _Coupa t-elle malicieusement.

_- Évidemment... _Il évitait de la regarder cette fois.

_- Mais moi, tu vois le soucis, c'est que là tu me plais bien._

_- Lily, tu sais bien que j'ai jamais menti à propos de mon affection pour toi. Mais, _il avait l'air las_, toi, ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît._

_- Je mens pas, _murmura t-elle.

_Et brusquement elle se pencha et l'embrassa avec force. Elle ressentit une légère repousse et une franche hésitation venant de son partenaire mais elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et à ce moment, le jeune homme ne sembla plus réfléchir. Il répondit au baiser avec une passion insoupçonnée en lui, en engouffrant sa main dans ses cheveux, comme pour la sentir encore plus serrée contre lui. Elle se déplaça sans rompre le contact et s'assit à califourchon sur lui tandis qu'il enveloppait ses hanches de sa main libre. _

_Au bout d'un moment, leur ballet se calma et la franche passion fit place à de tendres caresses._

_- Lily... _chuchota James, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

_- Non, s'il te plaît, on parle pas. Pas pour le moment, pas tout de suite. _

_Sirius arriva quelques minutes après, le bruit l'ayant alerté, James était sorti de la pièce, laissant la jeune fille dans la salle de bain._

_- Oh, mec qu'est ce que tu fous ! Ça fait au moins demi heure qu'on t'as pas vu !_

_- Je prenais une douche, fait une chaleur insupportable en bas._

_- M'en parle pas, je voulais choper Marisa, mais à un moment elle a levé les 2 bras, mon gars je te jure, jamais j'avais vu d'aussi grosses auréoles de toute mon existence.. Et pourtant je vis avec toi !_

_- La ferme ! C'est bon, j'arrive, je vais chercher un truc dans la salle de bain._

_Il entra vite et referma la porte, son ami l'attendait visiblement pour redescendre._

_- On se voit en bas, _murmura t-il.

_- Oui, oui._

_Il sourit et l'embrassa en caressant quelques mèches de cheveux._

_Sirius hurla à travers la porte_

_- James, bon sang, grouille, me dis pas que tu fais un de ces trucs masculins qui n'a pas sa place dans une soirée de ce genre au vu du nombre de filles qu'il y a._

_Le gryffondor lui fit un sourire d'excuse et l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir vivement._

_- Y a des fois Patmol, tes vraiment crade._

_Elle entendit les 2 garçons sortir de la chambre et son choix fut vite prit. _

_Elle regagna son propre dortoir._

_James guetta les escaliers du dortoir masculin. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, il comprit. Elle ne viendrait pas. Pas à cause de l'alcool ou de la fatigue. Mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu parler._


	3. Chapter 3

_Eté précédant la dernière année._

**Un peu d'espace**

Son père avait balancé ce nom avec tristesse et cela lui avait retourné l'estomac.

EVANS

Il faisait chaud en cette fin de juillet, une étouffante chaleur qui n'était pourtant rien comparée à la bouffée de malaise et de peine qui s'était emparée de lui.

Il resta interdit plusieurs dizaines de secondes, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

" - Quand ?

- Cette nuit, c'est pour ça que je suis parti, mais d'après nos sources, les parents n'étaient pas leur cible... Lily l'était... Impossible de dire pourquoi elle, précisemment, parmi tous les étudiants de Poudlard, mais c'est un fait. Elle est actuellement au Ministère de la Magie et...

- Sa soeur ?

- Elle a fait un tour à St Mangouste, ils ne savent pas quoi faire, lui effacer la mémoire semble terrible quand même, ils vont sûrement la modifier pour faire croire à un accident de voiture, mais Lily refuse."

James resta interdit, beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait plus adressé la parole à Lily depuis la soirée où ils s'étaient embrassés. Mais, cette querelle là lui semblait tellement idiote à présent. Et pourquoi Voldemort a tenté de s'en prendre à elle, d'habitude, ce sont ses sales sbyres de mangemorts qui font le sale boulot en torturant puis tuant leurs victimes. Une frisson le prit dans le dos.

"- Tu l'as vue ?

- Oui, je suis en charge du dossier James.

- Comment ça s'est déroulé ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler et tu le sais.

- Papa, pas ça, franchement."

Charles Potter hésita clairement, mais il faisait confiance en son fils sur ce point, et il avait déjà entendu parlé de Lily quelques fois. Et connaissant son fils, il savait pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre il connaitrait la vérité.

- Ils sont arrivés dans la nuit, Voldemort et deux mangemorts, ils ont transplané directement dans la chambre de Lily. Elle m'a dit qu'à ce moment là, elle s'est réveillée quelques secondes avant leur arrivée, elle ne sait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais elle a attrapé sa baguette au moment de leur apparition. Elle a réagi au quart de tour et a pétrifié les deux mangemorts. Apparemment, Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi réactive. Il lui a envoyé le sortilège de... de doloris. Evidemment, tout ce raffut a réveillé ses parents qui sont venus directement à sa chambre, Voldemort n'a pas hésité, il les a tué avant que quiconque n'ai pu dire un mot. Ils ont ensuite échangé plusieurs sorts pendant de longues minutes avant que nous arrivions. Tout ça semble désordonné, invraisemblable qu'un duel entre une étudiante et un mage noir ait pu avoir lieu dans cette chambre d'adolescente. Le lieu est dévasté, méconnaissable. Voldemort s'est évaporisé... il n'a pas transplané, il s'est littéralement évaporisé... On a bouclé les deux mangemorts, on espère en apprendre un peu plus.

- Et Lily ?

- James, le cadavre de ses deux parents étaient sans vie devant ses yeux, sa soeur cachée sous son lit qui n'a pas cessé d'hurler "monstre" . Sincèrement, je ne saurais pas te décrire comment Lily était."

Le jeune homme s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il sentit une douce pression sur son épaule. Il savait que c'était sa mère.

"- Mon chéri, à quel point étais tu proche de Lily ? Crois tu que de te voir dans quelques jours pourrais la soulager un peu ?

James la regarda alors.

- Je sais pas justement maman..."

Deux semaines passèrent, le jeune homme tournait en rond chez lui. Pour le moment, personne ne pouvait rendre visite à Lily. Son père arriva un soir et lui annonca qu'ils avaient réussi à la guérir de ces profondes blessures.

- Ecoute James, on ne peut decemment pas la laisser retourner chez elle dans cet état, sa soeur est entre de bonnes mains chez un membre de leur famille, mais la laisser à l'hôpital n'arrangera en rien son état désormais. Je me suis proposé pour la prendre à la maison. Ils veulent la garder sous surveillance et sous contrôle tant qu'elle n'est pas retournée à Poudlard. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution qu'on puisse trouver.

- Elle arrive quand ?

-Je vais la rechercher dans une heure, prépare lui la chambre d'ami, tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il d'un air absent."

Cette situation était terriblement étrange et gênante. Lily et lui ne se parlaient plus, elle venait de subir un traumatisme énorme, et devait débarquer dans une famille qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

"- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, elle ne sera pas trop désorientée."

Son père le regardait sérieusement en disant ça, James le regarda quelques instants et lui adressa un léger sourire avant de monter préparer une chambre. Qu'importe ce qui s'était passé, il ferait tout pour rendre la fin des vacances la plus agréable possible à son amie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, James était installé dans la salon, il se sentait nerveux et avait une étrange boule dans l'estomac, il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait à son contact et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec elle. Il avait peur de manquer de tact et de naturel, de mettre les pieds dans le choixpeau en lui montrant son malaise. C'était la dernière chose à faire que de lui rappeller qu'elle était ici uniquement parce que ses parents avaient été assassinés.

" - Salut James !"

Il tourna brusquement la tête et la vit alors. Elle lui adressait un doux sourire. Son père était à ses côtés, tenant ses valises. Le gryffondor se leva et se dirigea vers elle gauchement.

" - James va te montrer ta chambre Lily.

- Merci Charles."

James arriva à sa hauteur et lui fit la bise.

" - Dire qu'il a fallu six ans pour qu'à moi tu m'appelles par mon prénom...

- Et pour que j'accepte que tu m'appelles Lily aussi"

James secoua doucement la tête et prit les valises de la jeune fille que son père avait posé par terre.

" - C'est bon, je peux les prendre...

- Laisse faire Lily, pour une fois que James se montre serviable, lança son père

- Mon fils est tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentleman, annonça sa mère qui venait d'arriver de la cuisine. Bonjour Lily, je suis contente de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Elora."

Mme Potter lui sourit chaleureusement et lui fit la bise tendrement. James se retint de demander quand sa mère avait pu voir la gryffondor étant donné que les visites étaient interdites. Puis il pensa qu'étant elle aussi auror, ça n'avait pas dû être difficile de rentrer dans la chambre.

"- Tu viens Lily ? demanda James se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres.

- Le diner sera prêt dans une heure, installe toi bien.

- Merci"

Ils montèrent tous deux vers les chambres tandis que ses parents se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

" - Sirius n'est pas là ?

- Wouah, comment tu es au courant ?

- Que Sirius s'est enfui de chez lui à peine quelques jours après le début des vacances ? Enfin, c'est Sirius Black, l'info a été relayée par hibou à tous les élèves de Poudlard...

- Les nouvelles vont vite... Non, il est parti il y a un peu plus de deux semaines en Espagne avec une fille... enfin, c'est Sirius quoi... Il devrait revenir d'ici deux jours.

- Cool."

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'ami que James avait préparé.

- Tiens voilà, je te laisse t'installer, tu peux tout disposer à ta façon.

- C'est sympa merci."

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre et descendit à la rencontre de ses parents.

" - C'est bon ? demanda sa mère.

- Oui, oui... Elle a l'air d'aller... bien...

- Je sais, ça m'inquiète un peu qu'elle ne se relâche pas, murmura Elora.

- Le mieux de toute façon est de suivre son comportement, il faut qu'elle le gère à son rythme déclara son père."

Alors que sa mère hocha doucement la tête, James partit en direction de sa chambre pour écrire une lettre à Sirius, expliquant toute l'histoire, histoire de lui éviter de gaffer à son arrivée. Au bout de 45 minutes, il envoya le hibou de la famille, le plus robuste, afin qu'il arrive en Espagne avant le départ de Sirus.

Passant près de la chambre de Lily, il colla son oreille près de la porte sans parvenir à entendre un son. Il continua donc sa route et partit s'installer dans le salon. Cinq minutes après, la jeune fille descendit et vint s'installer à ses côtés sur le divan, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au magazine qu'il lisait.

" - Quidditch magazine... Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ?

- Là c'est spécial, j'y suis dedans, déclara t-il dans un fier sourire."

Elle lui prit le magazine des mains et chercha son interview. Elle la trouva accompagnée d'une photo.

" - Je suppose que ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils aient interviewé le meilleur attrapeur ET capitaine de l'histoire de Poudlard afin obtenir ses impressions pour sa dernière, et évidemment, plus glorieuse année.

- Je ne perçois aucun sarcasme...

- Parce qu'il n'y en a pas, après tout c'est la vérité, répondit Lily. Tu es excellent James, ajouta t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux."

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rougir et passa maladroitement sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

"- Errrf... merci Lily.

- Je suis désolée pour la soirée de mai, continua t-elle, ses yeux survolant l'article à propos du gryffondor."

Abasourdi, le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la regardant bêtement. Il reprit ses esprits tandis qu'elle ferma le magazine et le posa à côté.

"- Laisse tomber, c'est rien, ma réaction était disproportionnée, on était bons amis, inutile de revenir là dessus, c'est pas si... fondamental."

Elle lui sourit franchement.

" - Heum, on va manger ? lança James"

Ils se levèrent en même temps et elle le suivit en direction de la cuisine.

" - Et sinon, vous faites hôtel ou quoi ?"

Il rigola franchement, il était vrai que le manoir Potter était très grand.

Tout semblait bien se passer, jamais on n'aurait pu croire qu'une tragédie avait ébranlée la jeune femme quinze jours auparavant. C'est ce que pensait James, c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il se leva cette nuit là et entendit les sanglots étouffés de Lily, il ferma les yeux et soupira, s'arrêtant devant la porte, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire.

Il resta planté de longues minutes avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Après tout, si elle pleurait la nuit venue et prétendait qu'elle allait bien, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune envie qu'on la voit dans cet état. Elle voulait être seule, et si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, pour le moment, il lui laisserait cet espace là.


	4. Chapter 4

Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas remercié ceux qui laissent des commentaires. A chaque fois que j'écris un chapitre, c'est d'une traite et je le balance direct sur le site. Je suis bien trop hâtive. Alors je tiens à remercier Ero-Pikachu, Echco, Marjane et Chevalier du catogan.

Je n'avais pas conscience, avant d'écrire, à quel point les commentaires pouvaient être terriblement encourageants !

Je suis désolée pour la longue attente, mais ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre. J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal et j'ai buté à de nombreux endroits. Je n'en suis toujours pas contente, mais bon , ça commence à faire un moment et je pouvais pas vous faire attendre 2 mois de plus. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira, javais envie d'écrire sur le début de leur histoire, je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand il y a beaucoup de dialogue (là ce sont juste des ados de 14-15 un peu couillon sur les bords qui veulent se faire leurs premières expériences) c'est mon point faible, vous vous en rendez compte avec ce chapitre, mais il est nécessaire de faire parler tout ce petit monde quand même ^^. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (surtout les points négatifs, ça ne pourra que m'aider à faire mieux la prochaine fois:) )

* * *

_Cinquième année – Septembre._

**Un sacré crétin**

Il semblait que l'arrogance de James Potter avait atteint son paroxysme en ce début de cinquième année. Lily Evans le regarda étrangement tandis qu'il avançait, fier comme un paon sur la voie 9 ¾. Que diable s'était-il passé durant cet été ?

Leur regard se croisèrent et il lui fit un clin d'œil, éberluée la jeune fille en perdit son latin. _Non, mais il s'est prit un souaffle sur la tronche ou quoi ?_

Il passa devant elle, faisant, cette fois, comme si elle n'existait pas, et monta à bord du train. Lily cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'apercevoir son amie Alice arriver en courant vers elle...avant de s'étaler de tout son long. La jeune gryffondor ne put empêcher le fou rire qui la prit, tandis que d'autres étudiants aidaient la maladroite Alice à se relever. Elle marmonna des excuses, honteuse et s'avança vers son amie.

_- En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu seras toujours là pour m'aider quand j'aurais besoin de toi._

_- Toujours ma belle, toujours !_

Elles grimpèrent dans le train et en passèrent plusieurs en revue avant d'en trouver un inoccupé. Discutant des banalités d'usage, elles furent interrompus par de puissants éclats de rire provenant du couloir. Un filet de conversation leur parvinrent.

_- Salut Frank, comment tu vas ?_

_- Salut les gars, bonnes vacances et vous ?_

De stupides rires répondirent à cette question. Lily tourna la tête vers son amie qui avait étrangement rougit à l'entente du prénom d'un des jeunes hommes. Il était de notoriété publique qu'Alice et Frank se plaisaient à l'un et l'autre. Le jeune homme, plutôt populaire, se montrait bizarrement timide à l'encontre de la jeune fille.

_Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, _se dit la jeune rousse.

Le trajet fut long, comme à son habitude, et c'est avec plaisir que tous les étudiants se pressèrent autour du banquet à leur arrivée. Étant la préfète, Lily reçut quelques consignes du professeur McGonagall. Arrivée dans son dortoir, la jeune fille s'arrêta un instant et contempla la pièce avec un sourire. Elle était bien revenue chez elle.

* * *

_- Salut Lily !_

_- Oh Rémus, bonjour ! _Lily adressa un chaleureux sourire au jeune homme qui s'assit à côté d'elle pour le petit déjeuner.

_- Alors, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?_

_- Oh très bonnes oui... Mais Poudlard m'a quand même manqué._

_- Je comprend, c'est pareil pour moi... Ce soir il y a la réunion des préfets, à 19h, c'est Andrews qui vient de me le dire._

_- Oh d'accord, merci !_ Elle prit un instant pour regarder les alentours. _Dis moi, il n'y a pas tes acolytes ce matin._

_- Les tiens non plus, _répondit le jeune homme dans un sourire, _il est encore tôt, les cours ne commencent que dans une heure._

_- C'est vrai... Je peux toujours rêver pour voir Alice attablée ici avant 7h30 !_

_- M'en parle pas... Je suis certain qu'il va falloir que je retourne là haut pour réveiller les trois autres._

_- C'est sûrement pour ça que Dumbledore t'a nommé préfet, il espérait très certainement que tu arriverais à les tempérer cette année, _déclara Lily dans un éclat de rire.

_- Même toi tu n'y crois, comment veux tu que je réussisse,_ lança le jeune homme amusé.

_- Dumbledore est un rêveur, il a un optimisme a toute épreuve, mais je crois qu'en ce qui concerne d'assagir tes copain, ce sera peine perdue !_

_- Ils ont un bon fond,_ dit posément Rémus.

_- Oh mais je n'en doute pas, _répondit la préfète en mordant avidement dans une tartine.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien en déjeunant tranquillement, lorsque Rémus sentit quelqu'un tomber lourdement à côté de lui.

_- Par Merlin !_

_- Appelle moi Sirius, ça suffira mon pote. Salut Evans !_

La jeune fille répondit par un hochement de tête en souriant légèrement.

_- Mais, tu es debout !? Et où sont James et Peter ?_

_- Oh ne t'en fais pas Lunard, ils arrivent._

_- J'avoue être surpris, je veux dire, comprend moi, c'est un choc..._

_- On s'est dit que pour notre premier jour de l'année des Buses, on allait faire un effort et être à l'heure... manière de se rattraper pour tous les autres jours où on sera en retard._

_- Évidemment..._ soupira le préfet.

_- Il n'en reste que je dois te féliciter Sirius pour cette initiative !_

_- Merci, madame la préfète, venant de vous, je m'en vois extrêmement touché et honoré,_ déclara Sirius en mimant une légère courbette.

Cette dernière sourit, amusée. Il est vrai qu'elle avait connu bon nombre de tension auparavant avec les Maraudeurs, surtout James et Sirius qui détestaient sincèrement Severus, et ce dernier le leur rendait bien. Mais, c'était leur premier jour, aucun accident n'avais encore eu lieu, et il fallait avouer que Sirius était très agréable ce matin. Elle n'avait pas envie de se fâcher avec lui juste pour la forme et par habitude.

_- Tu devrais donner tes conseils à Alice, elle va encore être en retard._

_- Je peux toujours demander à Londubat d'aller la réveiller d'un baiser !_

_- T'as trop regardé La Belle au Bois Dormant toi..._

Sirius la regarda étrangement.

_- … Hein... ?_

Lily secoua la tête doucement.

_- C'est moldu, tu peux pas connaître._

_- Moi je connais !_

Tous trois se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé. James Potter se tenait à leur hauteur.

_- Ah oui ? Tu connais ça Potter ?_

_- Evidemment !_

_- Balance l'histoire Cornedrue._

_- Une jeune fille est emprisonnée dans une tour par une méchante et un prince doit la secourir et passer par maints dangers avant de la délivrer de son profond sommeil par un baiser._

_- Ooooouuuuuhhhhhh_, minauda Sirius, les deux mains autour de sa bouche.

_- Frank pourrait quand même faire ça pour Alice, _conclut Rémus.

James s'assit à côté de Lily.

_- Evans, si t'as besoin d'un baiser pour t'aider à te réveiller je suis là._

La jeune fille resta stoïque quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit.

_- Potter, si je devais choisir entre un sommeil de 100 ans et un ridicule petit baiser venant de ta part, crois moi, tu serais hors jeu._

Vexé, le jeune homme la regarda avant de lancer d'un air hautain :

_- Et ben, et ben, c'est de pas voir Servilus qui te rend comme ça ?_

La préfète lui lança un regard mauvais, finit son jus de citrouille d'une traite et se leva de table.

_- A ce soir Rémus ! Sirius, j'applaudis encore ton effort._

Le loup garou attendit que Lily ait passé la grande porte avant de se tourner vers James.

_- James, qu'est ce que je t'avais dis hier ? Je suis préfet cette année, je vais passer du temps avec Lily, en plus c'est une bonne amie depuis pas mal de temps maintenant._

_- Ouai, James, même avec moi ça s'est bien passé ce matin, elle m'a "sourit"_ dit Sirius en insistant sur ce dernier mot.

_- On peut pas blairer Servilus et c'est réciproque, elle le sait ça. De toute façon, elle nous aime pas spécialement. Et puis, si elle s'est vexée, c'est bien parce que j'ai tapé juste, elle traîne plus avec Rogue comme avant._

_Et ça, c'est pas nos oignons mon gars... Bon,_ continua Rémus, voulant changer de discussion, _où est Peter ?_

_- Il dort encore._

_- T'aurais pu le réveiller quand même, il va vraiment finir par être en retard..._

Mais il semblait que James ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Rémus se leva et partit chercher Peter, en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Les deux Gryffondors déjeunèrent tranquillement avant que James s'exclame :

_- Cette Evans quand même, elle a l'air d'être une sacrée chieuse. Elle va nous embêter pas mal cette année, je veux dire, ça va être pire qu'avant maintenant qu'elle est préfète._

_- T'as qu'à sortir avec elle, comme ça, elle pourra rien nous dire. On l'aura dans la poche, et hop, à nous les sorties nocturnes sans problèmes. Et les coups foireux aux serpentards sans risque de retenue._

_- Je veux pas être coincé avec Evans jusqu'à la fin de Poudlard juste pour pouvoir faire quelques blagues. Plutôt embrasser McGonagall !_

_- Et bien, Monsieur Potter, ceci n'est malheureusement pas une possibilité._

Les deux garçons se retournèrent en sursautant vers la directrice de leur maison. James piqua un léger fard, pendant que Sirius se retenait d'éclater de rire.

_- Tenez, votre emploi du temps, vous commencez par potion avec les serpentards._

_- Comme d'habitude,_ soupira Black.

- _Et ne soyez pas en retard ! _Annonça sévèrement la professeur en partant.

Sirius se tourna vers James.

_- De toute façon, Evans n'accepterait jamais de sortir avec toi. S'il y a bien une fille que t'auras jamais, c'est celle. Te vaut mieux tenter ta chance avec McGo !_

_- Ah ouai ? Tu crois ça ? Franchement ? Tu verras, je te parie qu'avant la fin de l'année scolaire, Evans aura été moi ! Tiens regarde._

James se leva et se dirigea vers la rousse qui était revenue s'asseoir à table avec Alice.

_- Evans, tu sais, je voulais m'excuser._ Lily le regarda en haussant un sourcil. _C'était malvenu de ma part de te proposer un baiser pour te réveiller._

_- Euh ok, merci Potter._

A ce moment, James calcula précisément la position qu'il allait adopter. Il passa la main droite dans ses cheveux, pencha légèrement la tête, tout en rentrant sa main gauche dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il regarda intensément Lily et lui balança le sourire le plus enjôleur qu'il avait en réserve.

_- Evidemment, ce serait injuste pour toi de ne pas pouvoir profiter de mes baisers si tu es endormie. Donc, on peut sortir ensemble pour que tu puisses apprécier l'étendue d'un de mes nombreux... talents..._

Et il attendit. A ce moment, elle devait rougir légèrement, rigoler un peu et accepter. Il avait toujours marché comme ça et jamais une fille n'avait décliné son invitation. Cela avait été comme ça tout l'été et toutes ces superbes filles avaient été ravies de se pavaner à son bras. Evans n'était pas différente à elles, tout ce que qu'elles voulaient c'était montrer qu'elles avaient les atouts pour attraper un garçon comme lui.

_- Potter, si l'un de tes nombreux talents est d'avoir l'air ridicule sans avoir à en faire beaucoup, j'ai aucunement besoin de sortir avec toi. Crois moi, de ma place j'apprécie sincèrement la scène que tu nous offre. Et t'as de la confiture de citrouille sur la dent,_ ajouta t-elle avec un sourire.

La dite dent de Potter disparue aussi vite que son sourire. Il la regarda un instant et avec toute la dignité qu'il pouvait lui rester, partit s'asseoir à sa place sous les yeux terriblement moqueurs de Sirius.

_- Mec, il y a des fois, t'es un sacré crétin._


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à Rosalieemmamailie, Echco et Gabiie T pour vos reviews !

Je suis également à la recherche d'un(e) Betâ, parce que j'ai beau lire et relire, à chaque fois que je publie je me rends compte des nombreuses fautes qu'il y a. Et y a pas à dire, ça m'agace vraiment !

Je vous ai fais attendre un peu plus d'un mois, je trouve que ça va, je m'en sors mieux que pour le chapitre précédent, mais bon, comme vous vous en doutez, en plus c'était les fêtes donc le temps m'a manqué. Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain OS, je vais être en stage pour un mois, et j'ai malgré ça des devoirs à faire donc, cela m'étonnerais grandement que je vous poste quelque chose avant fin février.

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez est toujours bienvenue, et ça booste vraiment, parfois l'envie d'écrire s'estompe.

Je vous laisse écrire, et je vous souhaite au passage une excellente année :)

* * *

_Septième année _

**Une question de choix.**

– _Je maintiens que Dumbledore a pété une durite. Enfin, ça fait longtemps qu'on sait qu'il est pas net mais là, je comprend pas._

– _Ce doit être un grand romantique. Genre, pour rapprocher James et Lily._

– _Peter, t'es aussi dérangé que notre directeur._

– _Il _**ressent**_ ces choses, tu sais la magie_ **pure**_, l'amour quoi._

– _Je vais vomir, je reviens. _

Et sur ce, Sirius Black, mima grossièrement son envie de vomir en ouvrant grand la bouche et en faisant semblant de recracher tout ce qu'il aurait pu avaler.

– _Les gars, le pire, c'est que je reste incroyablement sexy en faisant ça._

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il offrit un clin d'œil aguicheur et un sourire séducteur a une assemblée féminine imaginaire, tandis que Rémus levait les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

– _Le fait que Lily ait été chez James cet été est un net rapprochement._

– _Peter, elle s'est retrouvée chez lui car ses parents se sont fait assassiner, _répliqua Rémus.

– _Peut-être, mais dans tous les cas, maintenant ils sont souvent ensemble. Et le fait qu'ils soient préfet en chef tous les deux, ben, ça aide._

– _Au moins, la tête de Cornedrue s'est dégonflée, difficile à croire qu'il y en avait une sous cette touffe de cheveux._

– _Patmol, t'es un enfoiré_ .

Les trois garçons se retournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler. Le dit Cornedrue entra dans la chambre en jetant son sac d'entraînement sur l'autre brun présent.

– _Alors James, bon vol ?_ Demanda Rémus.

– _Il se serait mieux passé, si je n'entendais pas mes supposés amis parler dans mon dos en arrivant._

– _On t'aime trop, tu nous manque dès que tu n'es pas là, on comble ton absence comme on peut, _s'exclama Sirius en se jetant sur lui.

– _Bon, je vais à la bibliothèque, j'ai un devoir d'enchantement à finir, et je compte pas sur vous pour m'aider à me concentrer !_

– _A toute Peter !_

– _A plus, espèce de rat de bibliothèque..._ Sirius s'esclaffa de rire,_ Hé, les gars, elle était pas mal celle là hein : C'est un RAT en plus._

– _Bon, et je pourrais savoir de quoi vous parliez ?_

– _Sirius, déblatérait _ encore _sur le fait que Dumbledore t'ai nommé préfet en chef._

– _Mec, ça fait 3 mois, passe à autre chose. _

– _Peter affirme que c'est Dumby qui veut vous caser ensemble Lily et toi._

Aux derniers mots de Sirius, James rougit très légèrement. Mais suffisamment pour que cela soit remarqué.

– Aoooouuuuhhh, il est amoureux, s'esclaffa le jeune brun.

–_ Lily a l'air d'aller bien, non ? _Demanda le loup-garou, voulant tirer James des prévisibles attaques de Sirius sur son amour pour la jeune rousse

James déposa précautionneusement son balai dans son coffre et s'assit sur son lit.

– _Ouai, enfin je crois, on en a jamais vraiment parlé._

– _En même temps, elle a eu la chance de passer tout un mois avec le beau jeune homme drôle et pétillant que je suis. Ça aide forcément._

Rémus déposa une claque à l'arrière tu crâne de Sirius.

– _Quel crétin tu es parfois._

–_ Je me demandais justement... _intervint James_, est ce que je l'invite à venir passer les fêtes à la maison ? Pour les vacances de Toussaint, on est tous restés ici, mais pour Noël et le premier de l'an, ce sont des fêtes familiales, je trouve ça délicat..._

–_ Tu trouves ça "délicat"__, merde James, des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu parles avec un balai coincé dans l... _La fin de sa phrase fut coupée par Rémus, qui, agacé, lui envoya un silencio. Tandis que le brun muet s'évertuait à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons sans parvenir à sortir de moindre son, le loup-garou se tourna vers son ami.

– _Tu devrais lui demander, je pense pas que ça la froissera, et de toute façon, sa sœur est chez la famille de son copain. Elle le prendra pas mal, j'veux dire, Lily fait son deuil, mais elle le sait qu'elle est seule maintenant, que ses parents ne reviendront pas..._

–_ Je prend une douche et je vais lui demander alors, les vacances sont dans 3 semaines, elle pourra y réfléchir, _acquiesça le capitaine, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

–_ Tu vois Patmol, _dit Rémus en faisant mine de se contempler ses ongles, _il en faut pas beaucoup. Deux ou trois phrases et avec moi, l'affaire est dans le sac. _Il se retourna brusquement en s'adressant à un point invisible, _Comment mademoiselle ? Vous voulez me faire l'amour tout de suite, car ma loquacité vous excite terriblement ? _Il se laissa tomber au sol et commença à s'agiter follement. _Mon dieu, Patmol, aide moi, cette demoiselle veut me déshabiller, retiens la._ Il continua son manège quelques secondes tandis que Sirius se retourna, boudeur.

* * *

– _Salut Lily, _ chuchota James.

La jeune fille releva la tête de son livre et lui sourit doucement.

– _On va dehors ? _ Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il acquiesça, et attendit qu'elle aille reposer son livre, puis ils sortirent ensemble de la bibliothèque et commencèrent à s'engager dans les couloirs, tout en parlant.

– _Tu pouvais finir ton livre, tu sais, _ dit James, ne sachant pas trop de quelle façon commencer la discussion.

– _Non, c'était juste pour passer le temps. Ton entraînement s'est bien passé ?_

– _Oui oui ça va. J'ai bon espoir pour le prochain match contre Poufsouffle. _

Lily ne répondit rien, mais hocha doucement la tête en léger silence s'installa.

– _Ça va James ? Tu sembles un peu... tendu !_

– _Heum, oui ça va... En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, mais j'avoue ne pas trop savoir par où commencer..._

La gryffondor s'arrêta, obligeant son ami à faire de même en plein milieu du couloir désert. Elle se tourna vers lui.

–_ Je ne vais pas te manger James tu sais, _commenta t-elle avec un léger rire.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux tandis qu'elle le regardait, attendant, avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

–_ Tu veux venir chez moi pour toutes les vacances?_ Lâcha tout simplement le jeune homme.

Il s'attendait à plusieurs réactions, qu'elle soit gênée, qu'elle refuse catégoriquement ou même qu'elle ait les larmes qui montent aux yeux. Au lieu de ça , elle le regarda quelques instants, baissa les yeux en les plissant légèrement, le regarda à nouveau en rougissant et sourit imperceptiblement.

–_ Tes parents sont au courant ? _Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre avant.

–_Oui._

–_ J'accepte avec plaisir. _Elle hésita un instant, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et fit la bise à un James éberlué.

–_ Tu sais, je t'ai dis beaucoup de choses par le passé, qui se sont révélées fausses, le fait que tu sois un égocentrique petit bourge, était un des pires mensonges que j'ai pu prononcé... _Elle sourit franchement, et sourcilla à peine quand elle acheva sa phrase _… t'es un mec bien Potter ! _Elle marqua une courte pause. _Je vais retrouver Carla, à plus tard James._

Et elle partit, laissant, un James au cœur affolé et aux joues excessivement rouges. Il reprit contenance, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et le cœur battant à vive allure, il partit rejoindre ses amis.

Il savait que sa relation avec Lily était sur la bonne voie, il lui plaisait, et elle se montrait tellement gentille avec lui. "Gentille", ce mot lui faisait tout drôle, Lily était une personne très sympathique, mais elle l'avait été rarement avec lui, ce qui était normal vu comment il se comportait envers elle. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que tout cela soit officiel. Mais il avait parfois tellement peur, que ce soit juste de la reconnaissance qu'elle ait envers lui, ou qu'elle se sente obligée d'agir comme il le souhaitait, car sa famille avait été là. Il repensa alors au contact de ses lèvres contre sa joue et fut certain que non, Lily Evans, ne se montrait pas juste sympathique avec lui par politesse, mais qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments.

Ce n'est plus comme ces deux dernières années où il voulait la convaincre de sortir avec lui, et où il arrivait à se convaincre lui même qu'elle était folle de lui. Avec le recul, et la comparaison d'une Lily qui le regarde avec mépris avec celle qui lui dépose un timide baiser sur la joue, il est évident qu'il avait été idiot d'avoir la prétention de penser qu'il lui plaisait à l'époque. Elle le détestait sincèrement, et à juste titre.

* * *

Lily savait que James était un garçon de bonne famille, c'était un gentleman, et malgré ces dernières années, malgré les blagues envers les serpentards, envers Severus particulièrement, les quelques filles fréquentées et la lourdeur qu'il avait eu à son égard en voulant la persuader de sortir avec lui, il arrivait à rester droit et honnête.

Il ne se vengeait sur les vert et argent que lorsqu'ils s'étaient montrés méprisants envers un autre élève, ou avaient intimidé un pauvre étudiant de première année. Il s'en prenait à Severus par simple jalousie, c'est vrai, du moins au début, ensuite cela avait été l'honneur de Lily qui était la source de haine du jeune homme, spécialement après la scène du lac à la fin de la cinquième année où son meilleur ami l'avait insulté de la pire des façons. Cela avait été ironiquement, le point de départ de la difficile amitié de James et Lily. Donc oui, depuis toujours le gryffondor s'en prenait aux autres mais il arrivait à passer pour une sorte de chevalier servant, en restant droit en toute circonstance, il était extrêmement loyal envers sa propre maison, ainsi que Serdaigle et Poufsouffle lorsque les élèves de ceux ci étaient malmenés par les serpentards. Ses parents lui avaient toujours inculqués le sens du devoir, et en ces temps troublés, James ressentait le besoin de défendre les autres. Il voulait devenir auror comme ses parents, mais au fond, c'est sa profonde générosité et son sens de la justice qui faisait de lui un exemplaire combattant. Lily le savait, et c'était pourquoi il était tellement apprécié par ses camarades. Le fait qu'il ait une bonne morale était une chose, en revanche, la chance d'avoir hérité d'un physique avantageux en était une autre, et cela les filles l'avaient remarqué. Et lui aussi, évidemment.

Son comportement avait commencé à changer en début de cinquième année, il avait apparemment comprit durant l'été que les filles ne lui étaient pas indifférentes, et lui, et bien, il quittait petit à petit son corps et sa personnalité d'adolescente pour devenir un jeune homme. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait, à 15 ans, on est pas un homme, mais James était persuadé du contraire et il voulait l'être. Et il pensait qu'être un jeune adulte, c'était avant tout avoir de l'expérience avec les filles. Mais, s'il avait plusieurs petites amies, beaucoup trop même, il avait toujours été honnête, ils sortaient ensemble quelques temps, ils couchaient ensemble si la fille avait conscience que ce serait la seule chose intime qu'elle aurait de lui, qu'il n'en tomberait pas amoureux, que ça ne durerait pas 6 mois, que James était juste là pour s'amuser et disons le clairement, passer le temps. Parfois, même s'il était clair avec cela, la fille espérait. Mais il n'avais jamais menti. Bien sûr, ses parents n'avaient pas été au courant de tout ce manège, et Lily pensa que James en avait eu légèrement honte. Cela avait beau être un jeune homme beau et populaire, il était parfois un fils à maman, il aimait énormément ses parents et préféraient, souvent, passer des soirées avec eux, que de sortir avec Sirius dans un bar. Le couple Potter avait attendu James très longtemps, c'était un enfant tellement désiré qu'il avait toujours été choyé, voire pourri gâté. Mais il avaient une bonté, une grandeur d'âme si énorme que jamais, au grand jamais, le jeune homme n'aurait voulu les décevoir, c'est pourquoi, malgré ses quelques dizaines d'heures de retenues, ses nombreuses blagues et attaques, et le nombre de filles à son palmarès plutôt important, il restait un jeune homme droit et plutôt fier. Et cela, Lily avait mit du temps à s'en rendre compte.

Par contre, ce que Lily n'expliquait pas encore, c'était pourquoi il s'était accroché à elle. Elle ne savait pas à quel moment non plus il en était tombé amoureux, où comment cela s'était passé. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il avait fait bon nombre d'efforts, qu'en deux ans, sa tête avait bien dégonflée, que la guerre aidant, tout le monde avait dû mûrir plus vite et que le résultat avait été saisissant sur James. Et ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que le jeune homme l'aimait encore, et qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, depuis longtemps, après tout, elle l'avait déjà embrassé à la soirée de gryffondor en mai, et si ces derniers mois avaient été particulièrement durs suite au décès de ses parents, ses sentiments n'étaient pas partis. Pourquoi cela aurait dû être le cas, après tout ? Oui, ils étaient morts depuis plus de 4 mois maintenant, oui, elle en faisait encore des cauchemars de temps en temps, mais les Potter avaient été d'un tel soutien, et James d'une telle loyauté que ça n'avait pu renforcé que ses sentiments. La perte de ses parents, de leur amour, ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'éprouver quelque chose pour son bel ami brun après tout. Et elle n'avait pas l'impression de les trahir en se sentant apaisée, et même parfois heureuse quand elle était avec lui. Même s'ils n'étaient plus là, elle les aimait toujours, et éprouver un sentiment semblable pour James n'était pas un mal.

C'est à ce moment là de ses réflexions que Lily croisa Severus. Il ne fallut qu'une demi seconde de réflexion au jeune homme pour lui adresser la parole.

– _Lily..._

La jeune fille se stoppa net, et s'arrêta pour le regarder.

– _Pour tes parents, je suis désolé. _Lâcha le serpentard d'une traite.

Ces mots, au lieu de la toucher, firent tomber Lily dans une sourde colère. Elle savait, même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre, qu'une fois hors de Poudlard, Severus et elle seraient ennemis. Il rejoindrait Voldemort, et elle le combattrait. Severus avait été son meilleur ami, et son plus grand confident. Grâce à lui, elle avait découvert le monde magique, et l'amitié, il avait été tellement cher à son cœur que ça lui faisait encore tout drôle de voir en lui un ennemi.

Un ennemi, qui, à l'heure actuelle la fixait étrangement tandis qu'il lui exprimait ses condoléances.

– _Cela t'attriste sincèrement Severus ? Tu sais bien que c'est Voldemort qui les a tué. Tu sais, le sorcier que nombre de parents de tes précieux amis ont rejoint, et qu'il rejoindront à leur tour dès la sortie de Poudlard, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Et tu suivras, bien sûr que tu suivras, parce qu'au fond, tu penses comme lui, que les Sang de Bourbe et les moldus n'ont pas leur place dans ce monde._

– _Je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser de tout ça._

– _Ne les fréquente plus Severus, redeviens, le jeune sorcier qui me montrait comment faire fleurir un bouton de rose._

– _On est plus des gamins Lily. Le danger est partout, et même à l'intérieur de Poudlard._

– _Donc, tu choisis le clan des mangemorts par facilité ?_

– _Il n'y a que toi et tes petits copains maraudeurs qui m'avaient mis dans ce sac, _cracha t-il. _Et tout les autres élèves se sont ensuite mit d'accord sur ce point là. Nous, tous les serpentards sont des mangemorts. Toi qui étais la personne la plus juste que je connaissais, qui ne jugeait jamais personne sur les apparences, tu as bien changé Lily ! Tu es devenu comme Potter et sa petite bande, tu sais, celui qui me jetait des sorts pour attirer ton attention. J'ai eu la bêtise de t'insulter une fois, alors que je me trouvais au milieu d'un cercle d'élèves qui se moquaient de moi, la tête dans le vide, en caleçon pour amuser ton cher ami. J'ai toujours été la cible de ces attaques, à cause de mon apparence pour les autres, à cause de mon amitié envers une née moldue pour les serpentards et à cause de la grosse tête de Potter et de ses fidèles toutous car il m'en voulait d'être proche de toi alors que lui ne le serait jamais. Alors, excuse moi encore une fois, au bout de cinq ans d'amitié à Poudlard d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Mais les choses ont changé, Potter et moi avons échangé nos places aujourd'hui. Tout le monde y trouve son compte, n'est-ce pas Lily ?_

Et sur ses mots, il se détourna d'une Lily un peu chamboulée. Elle eut l'impression à ce moment là, qu'après cette discussion, elle avait permit à Severus d'arriver à choisir son camp. Et ce dont elle se sentit le plus honteuse, c'est qu'en partie, elle arrivait à comprendre ce choix.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Helizia Black, Echco et Rosalieemmamailie pour vos reviews !

Pour répondre à quelques questions ou remarques que j'ai eu plusieurs fois :

Il est vrai que le style d'écriture que j'ai peut être un peu difficile. Je fais des allers-retours entre la 5ème et 7ème année, on avance, on recule, James et Lily s'aiment, puis on revient au temps où ils ne s'aimaient pas etc... Je me répète, je ne fais pas « d'histoire » à proprement parler. Je vois plutôt « On est pas là pour être ici » comme une série de One Shot qui ont tous un lien entre eux, et plutôt que de créer une nouvelle histoire à chaque One Shot, je les ai tous groupé en un seul recueil. D'ailleurs, j'admire chaque auteur qui arrive à faire une histoire, avec une vraie trame, un fil conducteur... j'en suis totalement incapable.

Ensuite, j'essaye d'être le plus proche possible des vrais James et Lily de Rowling, je veux dire pas là, que j'ai glané beaucoup d'informations sur le net à propos de leur histoire et j'essaie d'en prendre compte le plus possible. Je regrette un peu d'avoir déjà fait mourir les parents de Lily, je n'ai vu que trop tard qu'en fait ils étaient morts juste après sa sortie de Poudlard, et idem pour les parents de James. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi, vous verrez jamais la Lily de mes OS frapper James à la moindre occasion, notre cher directeur du "Club de Slug" disait d'elle qu'elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, et je préfère la voir comme une fille à la répartie acérée que comme une gonzesse qui perd rapidement son calme et gifle pour le plaisir. Je refuse de voir une Lily Evans physiquement violente.

Enfin, il vous faut savoir que je me prend toujours la tête pendant de nombreux jours à chaque fois que j'écris. Il m'arrive très très souvent d'écrire 3 pages et de tout effacer, ré-écrire et tout effacer à nouveau... Très souvent, je ne sais pas comment se faire comporter les personnages, genre là, ils ont 15 ans, mais à 15 ans on est un peu con con sur les bords, et j'ai tendance à les faire parler comme des personnes de 19-20 ans (mon âge). (Enfin s'il faut je dis ça, et je les fais parler comme des gamins) Mais quand j'y réfléchis, je me dis que James et Lily ont été diplômés, puis avant leur mort à 21 ans ils se sont mariés et ont eu un gosse. Et ils ont été prêt à se sacrifier pour Harry. (Surtout Lily, qui lui a donné la protection suprême : l'amour. Et pour arriver à ressentir ça à cet âge envers son enfant, pour réussir à éprouver un sentiment aussi puissant et pur, quitte à donner sa vie pour lui sans réfléchir, il faut être drôlement mature, ce qui fait que je me sens moins mal à l'aise à l'idée de les faire trop « adulte » parfois)

Bref, revenons à l'histoire, à la base, je ne devais pas écrire avant un bon mois, mais au vu de la neige qui est tombée, j'ai été coincée chez moi toute cette semaine et je n'ai pas pu aller à mon stage (énorme regret, j'adore mon stage, je fais une formation de soigneur animalier, et là je m'occupe de guépards, tigres blancs, panthère, lions... Oui, je raconte ma vie, mais j'avoue me questionner souvent de la vie des auteurs de fanfics, du coup, je vous le dis, même si vous vous en foutez ^^)

Du coup, j'ai regardé HP5, et vous vous en rendrez compte, j'ai fais un bon pompage d'une réplique de Sirius (là c'est Lily qui le dit). Mais j'avais la musique de ce moment là qui passait sur mon ipod au moment où je devais écrire le petit monologue de Lily et j'ai trouvé que ça s'accordait vraiment bien à la situation.

Je vais conclure en vous demandant de ne pas hésiter à mettre une petite review, je sais que je me répète, mais au nombre de vues que j'ai eu pour le dernier chapitre par exemple, je regrette un peu de n'avoir eu que 3 avis... Je ne dis pas ça parce que je veux avoir des reviews pour le principe d''en avoir (Genre, si j'en ai plein, ma fic est bien aimée, oui c'est sûr c'est glorifiant mais c'est pas mon but principal). J'aime écrire, et vraiment, mais je fais des erreurs, des confusions, des tournures qui ne vont sûrement pas. Mais j'aimerais qu'on me dise quand des choses vont bien, et d'autres non. Je voudrais connaître vos avis sur les maraudeurs et les deux tourtereaux (Est ce que cela vous semble plutôt rationnel – leur façon de parler, de se conduire – ou au contraire ridicule...) Et j'avoue que ça me booste pour écrire quand je sais que des personnes sont là, à attendre un nouveau chapitre (Oui, on est tous comme ça quand on écrit nos fanfics, c'est un peu notre petit moment de gloire ^^).

Bon dans tous les cas, je vous laisse lire, et si jamais il y a un petit moment que vous aimeriez avoir de Potter et Evans, dites le moi, j'essaierais d'en écrire quelque chose (Si ça s'accorde avec ma vision des persos)

La bise à vous tous ! (Et d'ailleurs pendant le moment Rémus/Lily, je vous conseille d'écouter Harry Potter And the Order of the Phoenix Soudtrack / 10. A journey to Hogwarts - Si vous vous souvenez du moment où passe cette musique dans le film, vous ferez le parallèle avec mon dialogue, en plus du pompage que j'ai fais. - )

A partir de maintenant, en plus de l'année scolaire (et parfois le mois) je vais rajouter l'année pour une meilleure compréhension (et comme ça si vous voulez les lire dans l'ordre chronologique vous pourrez). Donc, pour récapituler :

Chapitre 1 : Septième année – Avril 1978

Chapitre 2 : Sixième année – Mai 1977

Chapitre 3 : Eté entre la sixième et septième année – Juillet/Août 1977

Chapitre 4 : Cinquième année – Septembre 1975

Chapitre 5 : Septième année – Décembre 1977

* * *

_Cinquième année – Février (1976)_

**Reconnaissance**

Lily s'avança vers l'infirmerie, McGonagall voulait la voir elle et Rémus pour des questions concernant leur poste de préfet. Elle y arriva et trouva le jeune homme apparemment sur le point de partir, il se tenait près de son lit.

– _Oh, salut Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

– _Je viens pour toi. Le professeur McGonagall veut nous voir dans son bureau en fin d'après-midi, je viens te le dire._

– _Oh d'accord, merci._

– _Et sinon, tu vas mieux ?_

Rémus sembla un très bref instant mal à l'aise mais lui répondit sur un ton dégagé.

– _Oui ça va, sûrement des chocolats de la St Valentin que j'ai mal digéré._

– _Ooohhh... tu as donc une admiratrice_, taquina la préfète.

– _Il semblerait, _il rougit légèrement, _tu as pourtant reçu quelque chose toi aussi, non ? _Demanda t-il taquin.

– _Tu étais au courant bien avant que je ne reçoive mon cadeau. _Elle grimaça_. D'ailleurs, Potter a eu cette idée tout seul de m'acheter un ensemble de lingerie vert "pour lui rappeler la couleur de mes yeux" ?_

– _Non... _Rémus rit franchement, _c'est Sirius qui lui a soufflé l'idée._

– _J'hésite... je ne sais pas si je devrais en être flattée, ou au contraire relativement effrayée._

– _Beaucoup de filles auraient voulu avoir un cadeau de ce genre venant de James, tu sais, _dit-il, l'air mutin.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et son regard se posa quelques instants sur le jeune homme en face d'elle. Il avait l'air épuisé et son cœur se serra doucement. Elle appréciait énormément Rémus, et elle savait qu'à chaque instant, ce mal le rongeait. Elle sentit à ce moment le besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aiderait autant qu'elle pouvait. Bien sûr, leur amitié n'était pas comparable à celle qu'il entretenait avec ses trois amis, mais dès la première année ils avaient sympathisé, et la bonne camaraderie avait laissé place au fil des ans à une sincère cordialité et une douce affection. Il n'y avait jamais eu de tension entre eux, même pas depuis le début de cette année où Potter avait tendance à la harceler. C'est pourquoi elle lui demanda, légèrement hésitante :

– _Cela te fait mal ?_

Il la regarda perdu, se demandant de quoi elle pouvait bien lui parler.

– _Tes transformations ?_

Rémus ouvrit de grands yeux, éberlué.

– _Qu... Quoi ?_

Elle se mordit la lèvre, regarda autour d'eux.

– _Je l'ai deviné, depuis la troisième année._

Il s'assit sur son lit, se frottant assez durement le front.

– _Qui d'autre est au courant ?_

– _Personne ! Je l'ai dis à personne évidemment._

Il lança un coup d'œil autour d'eux, ses yeux semblèrent s'arrêter un instant à la porte de l'infirmerie mais ils se posèrent à nouveau sur elle. Aucun d'eux ne sembla décidé à rompre le silence.

– _Ouai, ça fait plutôt mal,_ chuchota le jeune gryffondor.

– _Je suis désolée, c'était pas très approprié de te demander ça, _Lily se mordit la lèvre, gênée.

Le loup-garou la regarda, dans un état second.

– _Cela m'étonnerait que quelqu'un d'autre le sache. Je veux dire, je l'ai remarqué parce que tu semblais continuellement fatigué... et puis... tu es mon ami, et j'ai commencé à trouver tes absences bizarres, même si toutes avaient une bonne excuse. Mais comme je m'inquiétais pour ta mère et du coup pour toi, enfin je veux dire... j'ai remarqué que c'était toujours pendant la pleine lune... mais je l'ai calculé parce que je me faisais du soucis pour toi, j'y faisais attention... _Lily parlait étonnamment bas.

Le cœur de Rémus se réchauffa légèrement, les maraudeurs étaient ses seuls amis. Evidemment, il était apprécié par ses camarades et parlait avec beaucoup de personnes, mais les maraudeurs étaient ses seuls vrais amis, la personne dont il était ensuite le plus proche était Lily.

– _Pourquoi tu me parles toujours ?_

Lily resta interdite un moment puis fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras.

– _Et pourquoi je te parlerais plus ?_

– _Ben je suis... _il sembla gêné et souffla_... un monstre._

– _Moi aussi. _Rémus ouvrit les yeux, étonné. _Ma sœur me traite comme cela depuis des années maintenant, c'est devenu mon second prénom, _elle eut un sourire triste.

Elle s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et lui prit la main.

– _Mais Rémus, on est pas des monstres. Tu es une bonne personne, qui souffre continuellement. Tu es une bonne personne à qui il est arrivé une mauvaise chose, une très mauvaise chose. Mais cela ne te change pas. Cette autre partie de toi ne prend pas le dessus sur la personne que tu es. Au contraire même ! Cet être qui vient, ce monstre comme tu l'appelles, est ta part de noirceur, mais on en a tous une, tu pourrais être comme Greyback mais ce n'est pas ce que tu as choisis. Non, tu as choisis d'être une bonne personne. Et au risque de paraphraser Dumbledore, ce sont nos choix qui nous définissent. Je n'arrêterais pas de te parler parce que tu as ce loup-garou qui survient une fois pas mois... tu peux pas le contrôler. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là._

Rémus la fixa, le cœur battant à la chamade. Lily, malgré son fort caractère était une personne plutôt populaire. Elle était droite et impartiale, c'est pourquoi elle était souvent contre Sirius et James lorsqu'ils s'amusaient à lancer des sorts contre les serpentards sans forcément de raison. Il savait aussi qu'elle était très douce, et qu'elle n'élevait la voix que si c'était nécessaire. Mais l'adolescent n'avait jamais vu à quel point la préfète avait un grand cœur, d'une pureté sans égale. Elle voyait le meilleur en chacun, c'est peut-être pourquoi elle était amie avec Rogue. Et à ce moment là, Rémus pria. Il pria si fort pour que Lily Evans garde toujours cette bonté d'âme et que Merlin la préserve des nombreux coups décevants que la vie pouvait apporter.

Elle lui serra doucement la main et se leva en plissant sa jupe. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et sourit.

– _Alors on s'attend à 18h dans la salle commune pour aller voir le professeur ?_

– _Oui... _Elle s'éloignait et il l'interpella, elle se retourna, _Lily... merci..._

– _Pas d'quoi... Et puis, au moins, ça t'évitera de chercher des excuses quand ça t'empêche de faire les rondes ! _

Elle se retourna et sortit de l'infirmerie. Rémus attendit quelques instants et dit à voix haute :

– _Alors James, tu sors de sous cette cape d'invisibilité ou quoi ?_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune Potter apparaisse, il fit quelques pas et se dirigea vers son ami. Il semblait un peu honteux.

– _T'es là depuis le début hein ?_

– _Ouai... _l'attrapeur semblait gêné, ce qui était un fait plutôt rare.

– _Du coup, je compte sur toi pour pas être trop con. Je t'en voudrais sincèrement si Lily me parlait plus à cause de toi._

– _Dis... _James marqua une pause... _tu ressens un truc pour Evans ?_

Le jeune Lupin sembla le jauger quelques instants.

– _Non. Evidemment ce serait facile, elle est belle, intelligente, on s'entend bien, elle est au courant de mon petit problème de fourrure mais s'en fiche royalement, ouai ce serait facile de ressentir quelque chose pour elle, mais c'est pas le cas. Et pour elle non plus. Et tu sais, j'en suis très content. Parce qu'avoir une amitié comme ça c'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive._

James se sentit soulagé un instant, il ne sut pas pourquoi mais qu'Evans et Rémus aient une histoire ensemble lui aurait posé problème.

– _Je vais voir Pom-Pom, deux minutes, tu m'attends ?_

– _Ouai bien sûr._

* * *

James avait rencontré Lily Evans pour la première fois dans le train lors de leur première année, elle était accompagnée de Rogue, et lui était déjà installé avec Sirius dans le compartiment. La haine envers le futur serpentard s'était vite mise en place, il leur avait fallu cinq ridicules minutes pour se détester et à ce jour, ce sentiment perdurait, et de manière encore plus puissante. Il n'avait pas spécialement regardé la fillette ce jour là, après tout, à 11 ans, on ne se préoccupe pas de ce genre de choses, mais oui, il s'était tout de même souvenu de cette épaisse et longue chevelure rousse (il faut avouer qu'elle ne passait pas totalement inaperçue à Poudlard, et c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui). Mais, ils détestaient son meilleur ami, alors pour elle, James Potter était un enfant bête et méchant.

Le fait qu'ils soient dans la même maison n'avait pas spécialement arrangé les choses. Sirius et lui lançaient des sorts à son cher Severus et ça faisait de lui un horrible garçon. Mais l'enfant était très apprécié, et en plus il avait rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch ce qui le rendait plutôt populaire pour un gamin d'à peine 12 ans. A ce moment là, il se disait que Lily Evans était quand même une jolie petite fille, et que ses yeux étaient vraiment très beaux. Mais c'était tout.

Arrivée à 13 ans, la jeune fille coupa ses longs cheveux, mais en plus, son corps commença doucement à changer, et parfois, le tout jeune attrapeur se surprit à rougir quand il la regardait, il y avait certaines choses qui lui étaient encore inconnues. Mais la rouquine le considérait comme un idiot car il ne respectait jamais le règlement. Et à ce moment là, elle commença à l'énerver légèrement parce qu'elle semblait être toujours sur leurs dos à la moindre bêtise qu'ils faisaient. Et des bêtises, ils en faisaient.

Lorsque le jeune garçon arriva dans sa quatrième année, il embrassa dès le mois de septembre sa première fille, apparemment elle le trouvait beau, et ses copines aussi. Il n'avait pas spécialement apprécié l'expérience, mais ses coéquipiers de quidditch qui étaient plus âgés lui disaient en rigolant que ça y est, il commençait à devenir un vrai mec. Et James se dit, que s'il y avait bien une fille qu'il voudrait embrasser c'était Lily Evans, même si elle le voyait comme un garçon un peu trop sûr de lui et suffisant. Il était un des meilleurs élèves de son année, dans l'équipe de quidditch, héritier d'une grosse fortune, et en plus, il devenait peu à peu un jeune garçon que les filles qualifiaient de « mignon », ses meilleurs amis et lui étaient admirés de tout le monde, alors le jeune Potter pensa que, quand même il avait bien le droit de se vanter un peu. Alors quand il essaya d'embrasser sa camarade quelques mois plus tard et qu'elle le repoussa brusquement en l'insultant de tous les noms, il trouva Lily plutôt étonnante.

C'est pourquoi, à l'heure actuelle des choses, le jeune homme se sentait dans un état second. Il avait considéré Lily sous plusieurs angles au fil de ses années comme une fillette au physique inhabituel, comme une camarade de maison et puis comme une jolie demoiselle. Il l'avait ensuite trouvé plutôt pénible et légèrement lunatique, très brillante, assez surprenante, mais pas toujours dans le bon sens. Elle était aussi, une sorte de défi, lancé par Sirius en ce début d'année, James était, d'après lui, la personne qu'elle détestait le plus, c'est pourquoi elle ne sortirait jamais avec lui (et ça, le garçon en était plutôt vexé, son ego en prenait un sacré coup), mais Potter avait aussi apprit qu'elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et qu'elle était très franche. Et au final, ce n'est pas qu'il l'avait remarqué ou pas remarqué, ils étaient de la même année, dans la même maison, et il l'associait toujours à Servilus. Elle le défendait sans arrêt, et ça agaçait le beau brun même si depuis quelques mois, il ne les voyait plus aussi souvent ensemble.

Mais, il y avait un angle sous lequel James n'avait pas approché la jeune fille. Il n'avais jamais vu la dévotion et l'amitié qu'elle pouvait apporter aux personnes dont elle était proche. Et sur ce point là, ils s'accordaient parfaitement. Parce que s'il y avait bien un point sur lequel le gryffondor était intransigeant, c'était la loyauté et la camaraderie. Et il savait au fond de lui, que si cela avait été n'importe quelle autre fille de leur année qui avait découvert le secret de Rémus, tout le monde serait déjà au courant et le jeune lycanthrope aurait été renvoyé. C'est pourquoi, l'attrapeur sentit son cœur se serrer pour Evans en une infinie reconnaissance.


End file.
